This invention relates to garment shields and more particularly to a crescent shaped disposable underarm garment shield and method. Underarm garment shields prevent garment soiling from perspiration. Two types are available, namely, disposable and re-unable shields. Disposable shields are temporary, low in cost and discarded after use. Re-usable shields are permanent, higher in cost, and require laundering after use.
The most common shapes are the semi-circle and crescent shapes. The semi-circular shield is formed by folding a circular piece of material and is commonly used for disposable shields. The crescent shape is formed by joining together two crescent shaped pieces of material and is commonly used for re-usable shields. The crescent shape is superior because it conforms to the shape of a garment. Heretofore, the extra cost of cutting and joining has discouraged the use of the crescent shape for disposable shields.
Hotchkiss U.S. Pat. No. 108,908; DeWoskin U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,920; Heyman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,75; and Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,521 are exemplary of the prior art. Hotchkiss discloses a method for making a crescent shape re-usable shield by joining two pieces of india rubber cloth in a heated mold. DeWoskin discloses a method of making a re-usable crescent shaped shield by joining two pieces of a composite material in an ultrasonic sewing machine. Heyman et al. discloses a method for making a disposable semi-circular disposable shield by folding a circular piece of material into two half portions.
Jones discloses a method for making a crescent shaped disposable shield.
With the foregoing in mind, a method for making a low cost crescent shaped shield would provide benefits heretofore unavailable.